The Quiet One
by tflover86
Summary: My first story. A Cybertronian who had no vision of ever finding a true friend experiences what it's like to be in Team Prime. Being a loner, Nightblade haves a rough time staying with the Autobot Team and is also experiencing a rough time with past memories affecting her current life due to the Decepticons. She changes over time after meeting her new friend. It's T for the future.
1. Harsh Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do, however own my OC, Nightblade. **

**This is my first story, try to be mindful. Advice would be much appreciated. ** **Please note of any typos, please. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

It was quite. Just as she liked. No one to talk to, no one to worry about, just as she liked it. After all this time, worrying about people dying and worrying about doing the wrong decisions, being alone was blissful. Relaxing was all that was needed. The femme peered out the curved windshield of her ship, viewing the emptiness of the outer space with various planets and slow motion asteroids in the distance. Huh, emptiness. Something this little femme was so used to. Her life was rough. Only very view people cared for her truthfully. Or maybe that'll change...unless it's gonna stay like that.

From complete boredom, the lonely femme fell into recharge forgetting to put her ship into auto-pilot. But really, she thought her life was pointless. She didn't really care of what will occur later in the future. Especially if it deals with that pointless war going on.

The spacecruiser just kept venturing in a straight line, eventually it got caught up with a planet's atmosphere. Pulling the ship, it rotated slightly to its right side, similar to an ariel jet turning in a circular motion. The ship was descending towards the solid ground rapidly. In deep recharge, the femme didn't notice a thing. She continued sleeping in her pilot chair. When the chair spinned around, the femme fell and finally woke up, of course. She realized the dreadful event swiftly.

"What the slag happened?" She inquired very confused. The minute she held the lever to land the ship in one peace, the ship had already collided harshly into a forest. The cruiser had gotten caught up with the tall, thick trees of the forest. Animals all over retreated and flocks of various birds ascended into the air flying away.

* * *

"Hey, Optimus! Look!" A young Smokescreen called for his Leader and pointed at the monitor.

"A Cybertronian life signal just popped up from nowhere!" The young mech was already excited about the event. "It had to come from somewhere." The Prime stated and acknowledged the situation. "Optimus." A weak voice called out. Optimus turned to listen to his injured companion. "Please make sure nothing negative happens. Enough bad things happened today." Prime placed a soothing servo on the Medic's shoulder. "Do not think negative, Ratchet. And I will insure you everything will be just fine." Optimus gave a helpful smile to his friend. Ratchet offlined his optics to proceed recovering from his injuries. "I want Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bulkhead to come with me. Bumblebee, monitor Ratchet and the children. Rafael, I need you to take over the groundbridge." Optimus gave orders to his team. The four Autobots exited through the swirling portal in their alt. modes.

The crew slowly driven through the forest to find a ship partially in the ground while the backside was caught up in tree branches. A scar through the trees could be seen and made the trees look more spiky than there were before. The Autobots transformed and approached the wore down ship. "There's an Autobot symbol." Bulkhead spotted the insignia and pointed at it.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Bulk." The small femme, Arcee thought of perilous events that could occur. "Or even a certain Bot with an Autobot symbol." She immediately converted her wrists into blasters and aimed for the cruiser.

"What could've happened?" Smokescreen asked curiously. "We'll find out sooner or later." Bulkhead answered, putting the question aside for later. The young member of the team was like a curious cat. He scanned the ship as he was wondering what in the pit caused this crash.

The trapped femme seemed to be offline. Her body was not moving. However, suddenly her lifeless body slid onto the windshield and broke through the thin glass, falling onto a pile of leaves. It caused Arcee to swiftly aim her blaster at the body, Bulkhead to jump, and Smokescreen to also get jumpy. Optimus, however, was bold enough to just look over.

The mysterious femme had enough energy, which was odd, to stand up. Scratches, bruises, scorch marks, and cuts leaking out energon could be found all over her fragile frame. She clenched her left arm, which seemed to be badly twisted, in pain. However, it didn't last, she collapsed and Optimus caught her. Holding her up from her helm and back, he looked devastated.

"Optimus! Look at her insignia!" Arcee harshly yelled out. Optimus peered over to see that the femme's insignia was awfully strange.

"What kind of fraction would have THAT kind of insignia? We can't trust this person!" Arcee harshly argued. "I'm going with Arcee on this one." Bulkhead agreed to the ignorant statement. "...I'd say to give this person a try just before just throwing the person away." Smokescreen proclaimed his statement against theirs. The two Bots looked at him like he was joking. "I ,too, am suspicious of this unfamiliar insignia. However, I must agree with Smokescreen. Everyone deserves a chance and this insignia may have a reason for it that we should always acknowledge." Optimus stated his reasoning. "Bu-" "Arcee. We do not have time for arguments. This person's life is at risk." The Prime interrupted Arcee's comeback.


	2. Backstory

**If you want read my OC's quotes in a voice, try to use L, Lawliet's voice(From Death Note) but in a female tone. Or, to make it easier, use Near's voice**. **Enjoy, more chapters will come soon.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR DEATH NOTE. I DO OWN MY OC AND THAT'S IT.**

* * *

Optimus called Ralph for a groundbridge. Arcee was still very suspicious of the mysterious femme. Why is her insignia so different than everyone else's? Half Autobot and half Decepticon...what a joke. Probably a ploy. Naturally, Arcee was pondering all these ideas in her processor. As she sped walked behind Optimus, she narrowed her optics on the unconscious fellow.

As they walked thorough the portal, Ratchet was the most startled by the injured femme. "What in the Allspark..." He peered over the femme, what could've happened? Ratchet had the immediate temptation to get up and repair her instead of laying there recovering. Optimus, having some medical skills, connected wires from a monitor to the femme's arm. Bumblebee assisted the Prime and got Ratchet's medical kit. Ratchet immediately got up from recovering, ignoring the minor pain. "Ratchet-" "I know what I'm doing, Optimus. I don't need any of you guys screwing this up." The Medic interrupted his Leader's plead for him to lay back down. Optimus knew Ratchet was very close to being fully repaired from the incident, so he didn't worry about his comrade's health.

The three human children were all shocked from the scene. They all just stared in angst. Raphael, being the youngest, was more scared than shocked. Bumblebee, who noticed his human friend, walked over to him. "Don't worry Ralph." The Scout beeped. "Everything will be just fine."

Raphael grew a small, warm smile on his face.

In a couple hours, the readings on the monitor had improved from slow to normal. Everyone was relieved, expect for Arcee, of course. "Wow, Ratchet. I can't believe you managed to do a whole operation still in recovery." Smokescreen complemented the skilled Medic. "With years of experience, you could do anything in your own will." Ratchet said, still surveilling the patient.

She slowly opened her optics. With no emotion, she said in a low voice: "Thank you." She then closed her optics once more. Her voice had no sign of pain. If she spoken truthfully, she would've said "Thanks but the rescue was pointless."

"State your destination." Ratchet ordered the femme. "Nightblade. But it doesn't really matter." She answered, her optics now online. "Oh?" Ratchet scoffed. "And why not?" He asked. "Look at the insignia. But you'll kick me out afterwards..." Nightblade answered. Ratchet curiously looked at her shoulders. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it at first. "What in the Allspark is this?" The Medic asked harshly. "What type of insignia would have both fractions in it!"

"No need to yell." Nightblade said to the rude comment. Optimus came to the scene aware of the yelling. "What's the situation?" He asked.

"You can't just trust a person with an unfamiliar insignia roaming in here freely!" Ratchet stated, similar to Arcee's claim. "Ratchet, I know you're suspicious of this like Arcee and Bulkhead. However, you must consider giving the femme a chance. There is a story behind the insignia." Optimus persuaded Ratchet to calm down about the fraction symbol. "Do you know her designation?" The Prime asked. "Indeed. Her name is Nightblade." He answered. "Nightblade, if you can, do you mind telling us about your insignia?" Everyone scattered around to hear the story, even the kids got closer to hear on the railings. Nightblade sighed, beginning the sad tale of her life.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, sir. I doubt anyone survived the attack." A soldier known as Sideswipe informed his group leader. "That does not ensure the chance of their being a survivor. We all will scout the area for any one. Decepticon or Autobot." Magnus ordered. He and his group left their base to scout the destroyed city. It was the dawn of the war. Before Ultra Magnus led the Wreckers, he took charge of his own posse to enforce the law and to support care for their fraction in need. They driven in the area, removing scraps of burnt iron hopeful to find someone buried under it. With little luck, Ultra Magnus decided that the group split up. He, himself, had found something at last. It was a small, defenseless sparkling unconscious. Too frightened for the sparkling he immediately retreated back to the base without checking for any of its spark parents. His Medical Officer, FirstAid, immediately repaired the sparkling. Luckily, it did not go offline. "Who will care for the poor guy, eh, Magnus sir?" First Aid asked.

"It's a femme. And, I do not know, who will take it. Far too many people are in battle and I doubt anyone has to the time to take care of it." Magnus informed the Medic. "Why won't we take care of her, then?" FirstAid suggested. "In fact, we could raise her to be the best warrior for the Autobot cause!" He sounded excited about the idea. "That idea will have to go on a hold." The Leader said.

"Awww c'mon! Look, me and Sideswipe will take care of it and teach it to talk and walk!" Sunstreaker chipped in. "Yeah! And when it's old enough you could teach it discipline and fighting skills!" Sideswipe added. Ultra Magnus thought of this situation. "Fine. However, each of us are equally responsible." Ultra Magnus vented.

After all the tough stellar cycles of taking care of the sparkling, it was old enough for combat. At a very young age, Magnus trained Nightblade to fight as he was her mentor. Ultra Magnus did not go easy on her either. Sometimes, Nightblade might have minor, small injuries after their training session. Nightblade, over time, got used to the common injuries. Improving everyday, Nightblade gave her Mentor proof that she could be trustworthy and strong in war. When the original leader of the Wreckers, Ironhide, had to leave in an emergency situation, Ultra Magnus took over. Nightblade met some Wreckers but her Mentor didn't want her learning any negative traits from them, so he sent Nightblade out in to the battleground planet they call home.

After meeting a Decepticon accidentally on her voyage, she learnt about her original parents. Starscream, who knew Nightblade's sparkfather, told how he was a Decepticon. His name was QuickStrike and he was proud of the Decepticon cause. Starscream also knew of his companion MoonSpark. She was an Autobot medic. Since QuickStrike wanted her be a Decepticon and MoonSpark wanted her to become an Autobot, the two decided to make it half and half. Half Autobot, half Decepticon. After being shooed away after the story, Nightblade decided to finally leave and get back to her own home, shook of the story. Nightblade did know that Ultra Magnus had no care for the symbol and just left it. He thought the person matters more than the insignia. Besides, he did raise her, so there was no need to worry.

As Nightblade grew older, she and her Mentor decided that Nightblade could roam the universe alone to find the other Autobots.

* * *

"And that's how I got here. That's why my insignia is so different. That's the story that should get most of you to trust me." Nightblade explained afterwards. Everyone looked back at each other having small discussions. Then they all quickly looked back at Nightblade. "Now everything makes sense." Ratchet finally broke the silence, slightly clenching his small wound. "Now it shows why you're so calm about this. Just like Ultra Magnus would." He said. Arcee was speechless. She didn't believe that Ultra Magnus raised her and accepted her difference from everyone else. However, her instinct caught back to her processor. "But what if you inherited any Decepticon traits? Can't you suddenly act like one naturally?" Arcee protested. "That is most unlikely to happen. Besides, I don't like Decepticons anyways..." Nightblade answered.

"As you can see, Autobots, there will always be an explanation from something seemingly evil. This shall be a lesson learnt for all of you, including myself." Optimus said, looking around to all his fellow team mates.

"Wait, sparkparents? Robots can't have children." Jack said out of the blue. Nightblade scoffed. "Stop being such a stereotype. Just because according to your biology only organics could reproduce, that doesn't mean another alien race can't. You can never judge the universe. Ever." Nightblade told the human. Oh, how she loved to be correct. "Yeah, Jack. Use imagination!" Miko joked around, making an invisible rainbow with her hands. The three earthlings couldn't resist laughing at the put smiles on some bot's faceplates. "I knew you could be trusted." Smokescreen said optimistically. "How long do I have to recover?" Nightblade asked. "A couple days. 2 or 3. 4 would be the max." Ratchet informed. "Nightblade, there are some rules you must know. Firstly, you must not endanger any humans. You must protect them, no matter the cost. Also, we need to get you an earth vehicle. We must stay in disguise and not get discovered by the entire human population. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus Prime told his new recruit.

"Yes, sir. Also it is a privilege to be with you. Magnus told me a lot about you." Nightblade told her new Leader. The Prime grew a soft smile and nodded his head.

Everyone had went back to their own business."Hm..."Ratchet began to think. "How am I going to repair those wings of yours?" Nightblade almost jumped. "I still want them!" She cried and sat up. Ratchet pushed her back down from her shoulder. "Relax. You're still keeping them but they need to be repaired immediately before they could be lost." Ratchet informed, he sat the patient up after getting his proper equipment. He injected a chemical from a needle directly on each joint for each wing to make them numb, which made Nightblade hiss. Ratchet immediately began working on the broken wings.

As most people know, a Seeker's wings are extremely sensitive. The numbing only calmed it down, Nightblade could still feel some small pinching pain. In only one Earth hour, the wings were fixed and now functional. Nightblade could now move them with ease. "Thanks, Ratchet." Nightblade said, truly, thankfully. Her wings were the only thing that made her happy. "Umm, Ratchet. I don't feel any pain." Nightblade informed the Medic. He scoffed. "So?" Ratchet was also focused on his work on the main computer. "Is the recovery still ongoing?" She asked. "Yes. I told you before you're not fully recovered until a couple days." He walked up to the stats on the monitor. "At this rate, you could recover tomorrow."Ratchet changed the theory. He was surprised. He never saw anyone recover this quickly before. "Can I at least get myself some energon?" Nightblade asked kindly. The Medic sighed. "Solid or liquefied?" Ratchet asked. "Liquefied. Please." She answered. The caring medic left the room to prepare the liquid energon.

Smokescreen walked in. "How's the recovery?" He asked caringly with a smile. "Boring." Nightblade used that swift one word answer.

Smokescreen chuckled. "What's your name?" Nightblade asked curiously. "Smokescreen." He answered. "You know, Nightblade, you should be thankful to be raised by Ultra Magnus." Smokescreen added on. An awkward moment of silence approached as Smokescreen just stared at the lovely femme. "Smokescreen." Nightblade broke the silence, making him jump. "Y-yeah?" He asked shakily. "...Go away." She finally answered unthinkingly. It broke the young Mech's spark and he slowly walked away. "Where is Ratchet with that energon already!" Nightblade internally thought. Like that was his cue, the Medic finally came with the liquid energon. Nightblade stood up and drunk both cubes. "Thanks Ratchet." Nightblade said. Ratchet nodded and continued his work. As the day dragged on for the small, bored femme, Nightblade finally fell into recharge.

* * *

At approximately three in the morning, Nightblade woke up. It was dark, the lights were out and nobody was awake to begin with. This reminded Nightblade of how she felt in her own ship back up in space. But that was only a phase of her emotional being. She removed the wires from her arm and stood up. Nightblade stretched and yawned and pressed a small button on her audio receptor that made her visor shift upwards away from her optics. Nightblade used her very bright optics as flashlights to see in the dark. Her software wasn't fully updated to completely see in the dark with her visor on. She noticed an opening on the wall, letting in dark blue light. Following it, she discovered the landscape this planet had to offer. Remembering Optimus' rule to not be discovered, she only stood behind the entrance to gaze out at the stars. "Hopefully you're out their, Magnus." She whispered to herself, looking endlessly at the stars and moon above as she sat down. Suddenly, Nightblade heard footsteps from behind. She quickly looked behind. It was only Arcee.

"Oh. Hi Arcee, you scared me." Nightblade said and stood up. She was only few inches taller than Arcee. "I still don't know if I could trust you or not. You may be raised by Ultra Magnus, but you're still a Decepticon." Arcee said suspiciously. "Don't be like that, Arcee. You know I won't hurt anyone...not after what happened to me one time..." Nightblade began to speak slowly and softly. "You better not! Or if you do, Primus help me I will personally execute you!" Arcee pointed at the femme. It made Nightblade feel a bit down on herself. "Oh...okay. If you feel that way." Nightblade said. Attempting to turn around, Arcee slammed Nightblade against the wall, slightly hurting her wings. She lightly cried in pain. Arcee placed an arm knife against Nightblade's throat. "I don't wanna hurt you, Arcee! What's your problem?" Nightblade cried in an uncomfortable tone. "What's YOUR problem? Thinking everyone will believe you!" Arcee screamed at the femme. Occasionally, Prime came to the scene, hearing the yelling. "Arcee!" Optimus called out in a warning tone. He pulled her back roughly from the shoulder. "Arcee, enough with this suspicipusness!" Optimus commanded. She stomped her way back to her own quarters. "Nightblade, what are you doing up?" Optimus' serious tone had startled Nightblade only a little. "I...I just woke up because I wasn't tired anymore and Arcee came out of nowhere!" Nightblade's voice sounded shook. "Please. Go back to recharging." Optimus told her in a cool voice willingly did what he asked for, begging Primus that tomorrow everything will be better.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous one, but I got too excited so I just uploaded this chapter. Another will be submitted later on.**


	3. New Alt Modes

Thanks so much for the comments! ^^ I was really happy to see you guys liking my story! It didn't update it sooner because I was working on other things, so here ya go!

This chapter is more about NightBlade getting along with her new friends along with some humor. The next chapter will have action and all that good stuff, but this'll contain a cliffhanger (sorta :/) at the end! :)

P.s: If you see words that aren't supposed to be there, tell me, please! I typed this on my phone which have an auto correct feature.

* * *

It was currently dawn, and Ratchet was already up and running but was trying his best not to wake up his patient. Checking the monitors, NightBlade's status were improving more than expected. It seems like the femme would be able to move around some more pretty soon. NightBlade vented as she quietly woke up, opening her optics.

"Good morning, NightBlade. How are feeling?" The Medic asked, looking down at the sleepy patient. "Better I guess. When will I be able to move around freely?" She asked sitting up. "You've healed quite fast, surprisingly. You could be out of the med bay in a couple of hours, actually." Ratchet answered. NightBlade's face brightened with a warming smile. "...Yay." She said quietly. "You don't sound so excited." Ratchet responded to the reaction. "No, I am. I'm just still tired." The femme informed him. She still couldn't believe what happened last night, why would someone be so rude to a newcomer? "You still have time to recharge, which I recommend." Ratchet quickly added as he walked over his main working station. "Once I wake up, it's hard for me to-" A thought interrupted her. Ratchet looked back. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I just noticed... it feels like I saw you before." NightBlade stated slowly. "Because you have."

The older mech answered. NightBlade's optics grew wide, her memory was finally worth using for once. "That's right! You took care of me when I was just a sparkling! And-and you even helped me with my medical training!" NightBlade stated in excitement. Ratchet gave off that rare smile. "That's right. I didn't say anything before because no one would listen to anyone but you. Everyone just wanted to know who you were and all." He stated. NightBlade was confused of his actions but didn't question it and couldn't believe her terrible memory. "And... do you know where Ultra Magnus is? He is my mentor, you know." The femme curiously asked. She just hoped he was okay. There was a silence. "...There's no telling. We haven't contacted him in a while now..." Ratchet solemnly answered, nodded his head in a "no" gesture. NightBlade was extremely shocked at the moment, and terrified. Ultra Magnus was a fatherly figure to her as NightBlade's biological parents weren't around. A tear leaked from her optic and she hugged her legs, burying her face in them. Her wings dropped down. Ratchet walked over and rubbed her back. "Just...think positive. He's a strong mech, feard by most Decepticons. I'm sure you'll see him again." He comforted her. "I'll...try." She mumbled, her voice being muffled from under her legs. Optimus walked in the main room, his optics widened in confusion and fear. He walked over to them, remaining calm, though. "What happened?" He asked kindly, placing a servo on NightBlade's shoulder. "Well, NightBlade wanted to know how her mentor is doing. I told her the truth that the answer in unknown and...she took it personal." The Medic answered. Optimus vented, looking sorry for the young femme. "Please, do not jump to conclusions. He could be on his way to Earth. Think positive terms, get your mind off it." The Prime suggested. Ratchet shared a look with him and looked back at the shaking femme. Wiping her tears, NightBlade looked up to them, a bit embarrassed. Her face began to glow a light red. "O-okay..." She stuttered. She told up, with Optimus supporting her, and looked down. She felt ashamed in a way, for breaking down

like that in front of a Prime. "There's noneed to be embarrassed, NightBlade." The Prime stated. "...I know." She vented.

Hours past, and Smokescreen was attempting to start a conversation with NightBlade again. Just hoping not to get shooed away from. "Are you feeling okay, Night'?" The young trainee asked kindly. Feeling a bit awkward sitting with another mech she didn't know, NightBlade looked away. "Yeah..." She answered shyly. "There's no need to be shy or anything.. Say, what's up with that crazy insignia you got going on there?" Smokescreen asked, changing the conversation. "I explained already, don't you remember?" NightBlade asked, finally looking at the mech, but not optic to optic. "Oh yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking." He said chuckling, rubbing the back of his helm. NightBlade attempting to hide away her smile. "Um...yeah." She said. "There's a lotta times I forget things. Like once, I forgot where I was when I was actually at Iacon for the first time. Well, that was before I became Elite Guard and all." The young mech talked on. NightBlade chuckled, not at what he said, but from attempting to hide away her smile. Smokescreen quickly got side tracked from NightBlade's wings, they were awfully large. Unaware of his actions, he reached over to touch the wing. Even at the lightest touch, the femme hissed at the stinging pain. Her shoulders jumped up, as well as her wings, and her clenched her servos. Smokescreen's optics widened. "Oh I-I'm sorry! I jus-" He stuttered, his face glowing a bright red. NightBlade vented as she calmed down. "It's okay, Smokescreen." She said as she lowered her shoulders back down. "Smokescreen! Get out of my med bay!" Ratchet hissed at the young bot. He did he was told, quickly walking away backwards. Literally bumping into Optimus, Smokescreen got even more embarrassed. "Oh, um s-sorry!" He stuttered and ran to his quarters. Nightblade giggled at Smokescreen's awkward moment.

Ratchet walked by to make sure everything is okay. "Hey, Ratchet?" NightBlade asked him. He looked at NightBlade as a response. "When will I get my alt. modes?" Ratchet thought for a moment. "That you may have to ask Optimus. But physically you are free to go." NightBlade stood up and stretched. It felt good to finally move around. "Just don't let anything touch your wings or they'll sting. After you transform in to a jet they shouldn't hurt anymore." Ratchet quickly added. "Okay." NightBlade said. She found Optimus having a conversation with Bumblebee. Thinking she'll be rude, she just waited. A quick thought came to mind. Looking at her shoulder, NightBlade noticed that her half and half insignia is no more. It is now an Autobot insignia that was chrome purple, instead of the standard silver chrome. Once NightBlade saw that Optimus was alone, she walked over to him. "Optimus, do you have a minute?" She kindly asked. "Go ahead, NightBlade. What's on your mind?" Optimus answered, looking down at the small femme. "When will I get my alt. modes? I could get two; a car and a jet." She asked. "Shortly. I will find a partner to acompany you." The Prime answered. It made a huge smile grow on NightBlade's face. "Thank you." Optimus looked around to see only NightBlade and Ratchet. Arcee went with Jack to ride around a bit, Bumblebee and Rafael went racing, Bulkhead and Miko probably went out to do stunts. Then, there was one mech who had no partner and didn't ask to leave. "The only mech available at the moment seems to be Smokescreen. I will get him for you." Optimus said. NightBlade's optics widened in slight shock. 'Wait, Smokescreen's that mech who keeps talking to me!' NightBlade thought. Her expression went from surprised to disappointed. 'Great...' Optimus returned with a hyper Smokescreen and NightBlade fixed her face to a normal expression. "You and Smokescreen will go to these coordinates. I expect you guys to be back within one hour." Optimus commanded. "Agent Fowler will bring us a prototype of a jet suitable for you if he's available." He quickly added. NightBlade had a confused look on her face."He's a human Officer we work with. He works in the Military." Smokescreen said. "Oh." NightBlade responded.

The two left the other end of the portal and ended up on a hill above a road full of cars passing by along with a few trucks. "We'll just stay here until you see something you like." Smokescreen said with his big, goofy smile. NightBlade laid down to get comfortable and so the humans wouldn't see her. Smokescreen did the same. "So..." The young Sports Car started. "What type of car are you interested in?" He asked. NightBlade already felt uneasy about this. "Well, I'm a Seeker so I'm more interested in jets. But I want a car that is slick, fast. Shiny." She answered. So far, no cars seemed to fit her taste. "Nice." Smokescreen responded. While NightBlade was too busy looking out for a car, Smokescreen couldn't help but stare at the young femme. Her paint job was dark but graceful with a few purple highlights, her slender frame had curves, and overall she just looked beautiful. "...You look very young, Night'." He mumbled. NightBlade heard but still focused her eyes on the road. "Because I am. I'm only 17 in Cybertron terms. I believe...around 14 or 15 in human terms. Maybe." NightBlade said. Smokescreen's optics widened. "Even younger than Bumblebee. That makes you the Team's sparkling!" Smokescreen joked, forgetting about their human allies. NightBlade smiled. "Wow, I never knew." She said. "How old is Bumblebee anyway?" NightBlade asked. The Mech settled down closer to her as she was looking at their...view. Of course it didnt mean literally 17 years, but all the years she lived was equivalent to 17 years of age, a bit confusing since Cybertronians could live millions of years. "I think in his early 20's, I think. Oh! I'm 27 in Cybertron terms, by the way." He added. "Nice." NightBlade said. Her wings popped up as she finally found a vehicle she liked. But why would something like that be in a place like this? A man pulled over his vehicle and took a picture of himself laying against the hood of his car. NightBlade laughed. "A human Knockout. Quaint." Smokescreen laughed at the insult. The femme scanned the vehicle quickly and slid down the hill on the mountain, away from the humans to be hidden. "Lemme see it!" Smokescreen urged her so he could she the alt. mode she had chosen. She transformed into a 2006 Saleen S7. NightBlade's great, shiny paint job looked great on it. The mirrors were painted purple, as well as the 'tail' of the car. Everything else was painted black. "Whoa, nice pick!" Smokescreen complimented. "Hey, we have time to kill. Why won't we drive to the base and see how fast you could go." He suggested. "Sure!" NightBlade internally smirked. "I may be mostly a Seeker, but I could still drive fast!" She said. Smokescreen transformed and they both raced off road, of course to avoid being pulled over for not obeying speed limits. As they drove, clouds of smoke trailed before them. "You are fast!" Smokescreen said trying to beat the roar of the wind and their engines. "Yeah but I could go up to 240 mph!" NightBlade said. "That's fast! Faster than me!"*They both arrived at the base, slowing down of course. Entering, NightBlade stopped, setting the car gears on neutral.

Bulkhead made a single whistle at the new vehicle. "What a choice." He said. Miko looked at the car with excitement. "Whoa! NightBlade, is that you?" She asked. Transforming she turned to face the human. "You bet!" NightBlade exclaimed. "Excuse me!" A deep voice called from behind. The femme turned around to see an adult human, standing in between Ratchet and vehicle carrying something under a tarp. He is dark skinned, and wore a suit. "You must be Agent Fowler, right?" NightBlade asked. "Indeed. Do you realized how fast you were driving?" He asked, sounding concerned. "...Yeah." She answered slowly. Optimus walked in the main room. 'Great, O.P. Perfect timing.' NightBlade thought. "Optimus, I have a complaint." Agent Fowler said. "Proceed, Agent Fowler." Optimus responded. "You seem to have a Bot who may speeds too much. Could've run me over." The human complained, pointing at the former Seeker. Once Optimus laid optics on the femme, she waved her servo. "...Hi..." She mumbled. Ratchet, who was in arms reach, slapped the waving servo like a mom would do to a child. NightBlade put down the servo, and looked down in embarrassment. Her wings, too, dropped down. "I will make sure our new recruit will change these acts." The Prime finally said. The Agent sighed. "I've got the prototype you've requested. Hopefully this won't be a mistake." Pulling off the tarp, a prototype of a jet was revealed. NightBlade's optics grew wide in excitement. Immediately, she scanned the vehicle. Then, reality hit. "Is that the only vehicle available?" NightBlade asked, unwillingly. She didn't want to sound needy over a jet, though. "Yes." Fowler answered. He opened the door to the carrier vehicle. "It's the only suitable jet for your size. It's worthy for flight and fight power. Enjoy." He finished. Ratchet laid the tarp back over the jet. The Human drove off. "Why did you ask that?" Arcee asked curiously. "Because...that's the SAME jet Starscream transformers into." NightBlade said with hinted anger in her voice. "For personal reasons, I hate him. Almost as much as you do with Arachnid." Arcee didn't say anything, understanding her troubles.

"So..." The talkative Miko started. "You're gonna go on a test drive?" She asked. NightBlade already knew what she meant."You're not coming, Miko. Don't think about it." The femme said. "She's right, Miko. You are NOT going into an aircraft." Bulkhead agreed. The girl sighed in disappointed. NightBlade smiled. "But I will tell you about it." She said. "If I could go." NightBlade peered over at Optimus. He nodded. "Don't fly far or too fast. Fly just above the clouds to avoid confusion from Human fliers. Be back soon." He directed. NightBlade's wings rose up. "You got it. Flying is my life and I won't screw it up." She stated. Standing right in front of the entrance, NightBlade transformed and flew off into the sky above the clouds, just like Optimus wanted. The evening sky covered the whole view around NightBlade. She could only see the orange sky, the dark clouds, and the moon coming closer to the Earth. It was peaceful, beautiful. NightBlade loved it, the cool wind also soothed her frame from the hot temperature of the base.

Suddenly a jet, the same type as NightBlade, flew right aside her. Her cockpit was tinted really dark, so even if it was a human, he couldn't see that no one was driving. "NightBlade!" A screeching, irritating voice called. It was very familiar. "Starscream?" She asked, making sure she wasn't hearing anything. "I knew I'll find you alone as always." He mocked. "Yeah, well at least people like me and I could go back to my friends without getting kicked out of the group." NightBlade insulted. The Decepticon already got pissed at the cold truth. He slowed down and got behind NightBlade and fired missiles. The skilled femme spun out the way,flying towards to side, and the missiles missed but turned back around heading for the target. "Heat syncing missiles, what a coward." NightBlade mumbled. "A bit rusty on flight, I see." Starscream continually mocked. "Yeah..." NightBlade said behind him. "And you talk too much." The missiles headed for her, but instead, hit Starscream's wing, catching it on fire and causing smoke. "Aaahh!" He screamed and hissed in pain. The foolish Seeker fell towards the Earth and NightBlade turned around to fly back to base. "I'll get you!" Starscream yelled in the distance. The femme ignored the threat and flew back.

NightBlade transformed in the base and saw that mostly everyone is gone. "Where is everyone?" She asked Ratchet. "They went to take the children home." He answered, not bothering to look at the femme and instead was fixed on the monitors. NightBlade walked towards her quarters, tired from the day. The Seeker didn't fly in a while. It took a lot of energy from her. NightBlade couldn't wait for tomorrow, to finally be on a group mission. Unaware, the exhausted femme walked down the hall with her optics closed. NightBlade could tell when she's by her quarters, so she thought it wasn't a big deal. However, the femme literally bumped into Smokescreen. Opening her optics, she was felt extremely awkward. "S-sorry!" She apologized, looking up at taller mech. "It's okay, Night'. Really." Smokescreen said. "You past your quarters by the way." He added. "Right..." NightBlade said shyly. "I'll get going then." She turned and walked towards her room. Smokescreen quickly caught up to her and walked her there, preventing her from falling or bumping into anything. "Wow, you really remind of a silly sparkling now." Smokescreen chuckled. "You know, get enough recharge as possible. You're gonna need it for tomorrow." The Trainee suggested as they were in front of her quarters. "Thanks, Smokescreen." NightBlade smiled. Walking in, the doors closed. Smokescreen smiled and went to get recharge as well.

* * *

*I don't know how fast he could go drive, I missed that episode :( Could someone tell me how fast he could drive, if you can? Just so I can fix that quote.

Next chapter a other OC will be introduced. She'll add drama as well but will entertain you by annoying other people! :D

cough cough starscream cough cough I can't wait!

Yeah... I know, you guys waited and I'm sorry but here it is! The next chapter won't be so boring, I promise and will try!

Starscream and NightBlade has a history and truly do hate each other. Expect a lot of drama from them... and that new OC of mine! ^^


	4. Starscream's Plan Part 1

Thanks for the comments! This chapter was much more difficult to make so I made it as juicy as I could.

Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Knockout was hesitant to inform Starscream about the results caused by his 'flight incident'. He wouldn't like it, not one bit. And if he would be allowed to, the first person he sees will get offlined from rage; and that unlucky mech was Knockout. The 'Seeker' sat up on the med berth from across the med bay, awaiting results from his recovery. He just hoped everything is fine so he could continue what he does best: continue serving Lord Megatron, at the same time betraying him for dominance. It was the only thing he's good at, after all. The red coated mech just stood there in front of Starscream's detached wings that were laid on a examination table so that they could be repaired. Except that...they couldn't be, at least not the one that was directly hit. The damage from his own weapon made the wing practically destroyed. However, the damaged was far too great to even begin with. The scorches, that deep flesh wound that made a crater in the middle of the wing, you've got the dents and scratches. It was too much to bare that even if the wing were repaired, it would be obsolete due to the weakening of the armor that it minus well be replaced! Starscream wouldn't be amused, not one bit. The Medic was thinking of an excuse to make the situation understandable so Starscream wouldn't be so furious.

"Knockout! Why are you just standing there? Have you even started repairing them before they become useless?" Starscream growled from across the med bay. His sudden statement startled Knockout out of his thoughts. Naturally, Knockout turned around as a response. "Eh, Starscream. I see you're doing okay!" The Medic attempted to change the subject. "Stop stalling," The once Seeker snarled. "Tell me what's going on!" Knockout just didn't think what to do next. The next thing you know is that he just started to admit it. "Starscream, you wing cannot be repaired. Only one of them is, but the other..." He stopped, noticing the shocked face painted on Starscream. It changed quickly to a furious expression. Knockout was smart enough to brace himself for the yelling and threatening. "What do you mean it cannot be repaired! Are you telling me all those years of Medical Training, you don't know how to repair a simple wing!" He screamed. Knockout ignored his insult, though. "Starscream, look!" The Medic tried to explain. "The direct blast of the missile you shot caused a great deal of damage. If I even manage to repair it, the wing will be weakened to the point it have to be replaced! Modifying it in any way will make the wing different from the other, making it unbalanced, therefore making it difficult to fly!" Knockout reasoned with him. Starscream did not respond, only swung off the berth and stomped his way to his broken wing. Staring at it, his optics grew angrier than ever before. This situation is worse than losing a t-cog, it was just...unbearable for a Seeker to see his wing permanently destroyed. "I could replace it!" Knockout killed off the awkward silence. Starscream clenched his claws. "No, I will... and I know just how to do it." His voice growled in a low tone. Starscream thought of something sinister, Knockout just knew it.

The SIC stomped his way out of the med bay towards the nearest computer. Unlucky for him, the last person he wants to see just happens to spot him. The femme approached him. "Hi, Starscream!" She greeted with that annoying smile on her face. The femme was always fascinated by him in every way. Starscream rolled his optics, already wishing the femme would just leave. "Not now, Para. I'm busy." He said, walking a bit faster than before. Para just caught up to his speed. "Where are you going?" She asked, sounding worried. Her name, Para, is short for Paranoid. However, her real name is unknown. She just wanted to make sure Starscream wouldn't get himself into trouble as always. "None of your business, Sparkling. Now step aside." Starscream snarled. As he finally found a communication system, his optics were fixed on the screen, not bothering to pay attention to the femme. Para felt totally rejected but didn't say more until a small thought came to mind. "Sorry." She apologized sorrowful and slowly walked away. Starscream shook his head in disgust and continued his work on the computer. This message would be tasteful, tasteful indeed, Starscream thought smirking.

After finishing his business, he searched for Megatron. Sure he'll be busy, but Starscream knew that his Master would be much interested. Finally spotting him looking at a computer screen next to Soundwave, Starscream bowed down. "Lord Megatron, have you been informed that a certain femme recently landed on the planet?" He asked with a hint of excitement hinted in his voice. Megatron turned to look at his Seeker, wondering what foolishness he have to put up with now. "Who are you referring to?" Megatron asked. "NightBlade. She have arrived a couple days ago. I believe the last time you encountered her she'd... 'taken' something from you, correct?" Starscream was too eager and questioned his own Leader, but Megatron's optics narrowed in interest. "Indeed, Starscream. That visor was rightfully mine." Megatron paused. "Until someone took it and handed it to her. Such a small yet powerful machine was handed over to a mere sparkling years ago. Starscream, you are responsible for getting me that important device if you encounter her, unless I have to do it myself." Megatron trailed on. Starscream smirked. "I assure you, I will, Master. As for she had taken something for me as well. I'm sure having a prisoner for interrogation and experiments would be useful." Starscream went on with his endless ideas. Megatron stopped him with a deadly glare. "Starscream, I only wish for the visor, nothing more! You are dismissed, back to your post." Megatron commanded. With that, Starscream bowed once more before leaving. He hid a smirk and he knew his avenge for his broken wings would be sweet.

* * *

NightBlade was called over by Optimus to be tested for her combat skills. The femme thought it wasn't necessary since she was trained to fight her entire life, especially being trained by Ultra Magnus was a huge advantage. After the test, both Optimus and NightBlade appeared to have scratches all over their games, the small femme did show off her skills to make up for her size. As they made it in the main room of their small dwelling, Ratchet turned to them. "How was it? Is NightBlade eligible enough to even go on solo missions?" He asked eager to know. The Prime nodded with a small, warm smile. "Indeed. Despite that there is still much for her to learn, NightBlade is strong yet agile against her opponent." The femme's face lit up at the statement. "So, Ratchet, maybe you don't have to worry about me so often now?" NightBlade teased the protective medic. Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yet you still get yourself into danger whether you know how to fight or not. Now come, let me fix those scratches." After the two had been rid from those scratches, an alarm sounded the base. "What is it?" Arcee questioned. "An energon mine... and I message. It states 'By the time you receive this message, Megatron and I will await your appearance at this energon mine. We both need to talk with NightBlade over something that happened in the past. She had taken a great deal from the Decepticon cause, and Megatron is not amused. Be aware, as Megatron will get his servos and what he wants at will!'" The Medic informed his Team, confused at the hinted threat in the text. NightBlade shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what she did to them. "Autobots, roll out and take precaution." Optimus transformed a long with fellow Autobots and they driven through the swirling green portal.

They appeared to be on a desert cliff, below was a blanket of sand with energon crystals glowing bright. They all transformed and activated their blasters. "I'll go first, stay here until further notice." Optimus stated and slid down the steep walls of the cliff. Hearing the shooting of blasters from the distance after a moment of silence, the Autobots knew that as their cue. They slid down the hill, firing at their enemies. A portal opened and two important Decepticon icons appeared from it. The Autobots froze in place and aimed their blasters at the two, the groundbridge then disappeared. "I see you got the message, Prime." Megatron stated clearly, his optics glowing red. "What is it that you need from NightBlade, Megatron?" Optimus interrogated, his optics narrowed at him, and his voice sounded threatening. "She had taken something that was rightfully mine years ago, back on Cybertron. And recently, according to my SIC, NightBlade had taken something from him as well." The Warlord explained, his face seemed calm and easy. NightBlade gritted her dental plates and stomped forward. "I didn't take anything from either of you! I have no idea what you're trying to pull off, but it's not going to work." The femme had stopped walking forward when Optimus held his arm in front of her. "Yet you have!" Megatron continued. "That visor of yours, the one your father had taken from me to give to you. That was rightfully mine." NightBlade's optics widened in shock and then softened. "You... you knew who my father was?" Megatron smirked and Starscream chuckled. "Your father was a great man, indeed, however he gave you something that is a Decepticon device, an important device that was a high advantage for us. It would be best to hand it over." Starscream stated. NightBlade clenched her fists, anger rose up her frame. "I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK! IF MY FATHER REALLY DID GIVE ME THIS, I'M KEEPING IT!" Her violent scream sent a shiver down Smokescreen's back and fed Megatron's crave for amusement. Megatron aimed his fusion canon towards the femme, Optimus activated his swords and everyone behind him activated their blasters. "I demand the visor, NightBlade. Give it up!" Megatron said with a hint of a warning in his voice. "No, I don't think my father would want to see me back down so easily." NightBlade didn't know who her father was exactly, but she knew he wouldn't except defeat so quickly.

"You're so stubborn, just like your father." Megatron insulted. That was it, NightBlade nerves were shot down and killed off at this point; she lost it. The furious femme swiftly flew into the air with her activated thrusters that were at the bottom of her pedes right when Optimus didn't expect a thing. "No, NightBlade!" The Prime screamed, but she didn't listen. NightBlade dove back towards the ground, dodging the various shots emitting from Megatron's weapon, and flew towards him. Megatron activated his swords, preparing for the up coming attack. NightBlade activated her sword, swaying it at him, Megatron blocked it with his own and used it throw the other sword off his. Suddenly, NightBlade vanished in thin air, the Autobots were shocked. "That coward!" Starscream stated, knowing this was NightBlade's tricks from their previous fights. The invisible femme floating right in front of Megatron's frame, not too close though, and swung her leg, delivering a heavy kick to Megatron's neck cables. NightBlade appeared again as her cloaking device deactivated from the physical touch and she landed safely on the ground. Her team was amazed at how she capable of knocking out a mech twice, maybe even three times, her size. 'I can't believe that NightBlade could do that! I know that she was trained by Ultra Magnus, but she must be a natural fighter!', Smokescreen pondered, his optics still widened from the surprising scene. NightBlade took one glare at Starscream before he jumped back in fear. She turned around to face him. "When he wakes up, tell him this: 'If you ever see NightBlade's father, tell him that his daughter is well alive and waiting to see him'. And make sure he understands precisely." NightBlade's optics narrowed at the Seeker as she spoke,her voice was vicious. Starscream's frightened expression faded into a more serious one. She turned around and walked towards her fellow Autobots and didn't stop walking as she heard Starscream say, "I'll be sure to tell him, that's if he doesn't hunt you down and kill you first."

Optimus called for a ground bridge and he and his team left the scene. NightBlade found the nearest corner and sat down, hugging her legs tight around her chassis. "No energon? And what happened to NightBlade?" Ratchet asked curiously as he peered over at the femme. "NightBlade seems a bit... timid. Megatron has said statements that allowed NightBlade's emotions get the best of her actions." Optimus stated calmly, Bulkhead joined in the conversation. "You should have been there, I mean, it was incredible! NightBlade... she knocked Megatron out with a single blow!" He was extremely impressed at the femme's actions. "Yeah..." Arcee had to agree but looked at it in a different perspective. "But look what it did to her now." She gestured towards the aggravated femme hiding herself in a corner. "I'll go speak with her." Arcee approached her and knelt down, hearing her low cries made Arcee hesitate to say anything. "NightBlade...look, you can't let what Megatron say about you or your father hurt you. Your emotions out there could've gotten you killed." The saddened femme didn't tolerate Arcee's advice, however. "Why do you care? Last night you threatened me just because of something I wore on my wings!" Her voice was muffled under her legs as NightBlade continued crying to herself. Arcee stood up and and walked back to the rest of the Autobots. "She's not listening to what I have to say." Arcee stated. The femme thought that she wouldn't listen to that, she wouldn't listen to anything. "She needs time to think, that's all." Smokescreen said, hoping the best for the emotionally broken NightBlade. Bumblebee beeped towards Smokescreen, his optics filled with hope as he felt the same way. "Yeah, I hope so too, 'Bee."

NightBlade took her personal flight in the evening skies, now she couldn't stop thinking about who her father was. Was he a great mech like Ultra Magnus said he was, or was that all a lie?

* * *

I think this is getting interesting if you ask me. Well, hopefully I'll make this more interesting...


End file.
